hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Gracey
"Master Gracey laid to rest No mourning please at his request Farewell" ―Gracey's tombstone Master Gracey is a character associated with the Haunted Mansion with many different incarnations, thanks in part to an enduring popular theory initially created by fans that has evolved into a strange pseudo-canon over the years. Originally, the name's only two canon appearances in the ride are on a tombstone and on a bell in the servants' quarters. Appearances In the family plot of the Haunted Mansion in Liberty Square is a tombstone for Master Gracey. The tombstone is a tribute to Imagineer Yale Gracey. His tombstone was also one of the original eight in the family plot outside of Disneyland's Mansion, but it was removed sometime in the 1970s although a replica was installed in the October of 2016 along with replicas of the original eight and four new tombstones. In Walt Disney World's Haunted Mansion, a butler or maid picks a fresh rose every morning and place it on Gracey's grave. Originally Disney World's Master Gracey tombstone was located in the Family Plot but as of the queue refurbishment of 2011, the tombstone was given it's own private plot of land for photo-ops. In the Servants Quarters, there is a bell for Master Gracey's Bedchamber. According to Imagineer X. Atencio (who penned the epitaph), the title of "master" on the tombstone was meant to imply a male too young to be called "mister," and not the master of the house. Incarnations of the Master as Gracey]] A common assumption by fans is that Gracey is the Aging Man depicted in the foyer portrait, a handsome young man who ages and decays a la ''Dorian Gray ''and has been believed by many fans to be the Master of the House, due to the prominent position occupied by the portrait in the Walt Disney World version of the ride. Merchandising has since adopted this popular notion, labeling the character as Master Gracey (or Edward Gracey) on various items. Gracey has also often been identified by fans (and in licensed media adaptations) as the Ghost Host. Although the name Gracey Manor (or Gracey Mansion) has often been used in various media adaptations, it was never the canonical name of any of the Disney Park Mansions, until 2012 for the Walt Disney World version. In Frontierland in the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, for many years there was actually a sign pointing toward the attraction with the name Gastley Mansion (the word "Gastley" is crossed out and replaced with "Haunted"). Media adaptations have often followed the fan-based theory of Master Gracey being the master of the house. The Haunted Mansion (2003 Film) In the 2003 film, Edward Gracey was played by Nathaniel Parker, as a heartbroken man who hanged himself after his lover Elizabeth Henshaw apparently killed herself. Edward lived in Gracey Manor, built by his grandfather, Captain Ambrose Gracey. , master of Gracey Manor (comics)]] Comics In the SLG comics, William Gracey was secretly a former pirate known as Captain Blood, who hanged himself from the rafters of Gracey Manor after his bride-to-be, Emily, died. This was inspired by Ken Anderson's early concepts for the Disneyland attraction involving a pirate character named Captain Gore. and Mariner]] Trivia * A Master Gracey tombstone is nowhere to be found at Tokyo Disneyland's Mansion. Instead, there is a tombstone for Mr. West, which has the same epitaph and design as the Gracey tombstone. West's tombstone was also once located at the Disneyland Mansion, after the Gracey tombstone was removed. * Disney Park merchandise related to the Haunted Mansion sometimes has a Gracey Family Crest on it. The crest has the large letters G M, standing for Gracey Manor or Master Gracey and the crest features the Raven, and the Devil-head from the ride's plaque. Category:Tombstones Category:Characters Category:Gracey Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Alternate Version Category:Portraits Category:Ghost Gallery